A Series of Love Letters
by Xocotl
Summary: Letters that span distance explaining the difficulty of being apart.


Well shit guys, it's been a while! Sorry about my unexplained vanishing act, it was totally accidental. In short, I had severe writer's block and then college happened and now I'm an engineer so I kinda have no free time and then a long distance relationship happened and then this story series thing was born. Yeah. It's been a little excited!

o~_Atem to Yugi_~o

From now until forever I will love you. Not because you are beyond the beauty of regular mortals, though you are, and not for your freckles, though I do worship the one in the crease of your elbow. I don't even love you for your admiration of music even if I love to watch you dance around to it. The way your bangs fall in your eyes, light and tickling your nose a little if you don't get it cut quite right. I love the strands that get in your eyes because of the character they add to your squinted smile. What can I say? You've won me over with your charm. It's just you. You when you're in my bed wearing nothing but confidence and a puzzle tattoo. I'm even in love with your cups of coffee.

How'd you do it? Was it your love of chemistry or that of kittens? What about you makes my skin burn for yours? Maybe it is that freckle, I do love it so. You distract me, your butt in those jeans, the twinkle of mischief in your eye, your hand in mine, your smell when you're gone. You keep me on m toes yet you love to read quietly, tucked under my arm. I can never tell what you'll do next. Will you sing for me, will you fix that fence, will you actually finish the coffee I made for you? Will you hold me tight because you know that I'd do anything to keep you warm? I would, you know. I'd do anything for you.

I'll let you pull on the tips of my hair when you're playful. I'll let you steal sips of my tea and sometimes I'll forgive you for stealing the covers. (Don't deny it, I know you do it.) I'll protect you, if you'd let me. You're stunning when you do your thing. When you speak with confidence, defend, attack, and coerce. You're not afraid and no longer a stranger to getting dirty. But if you ever needed me to, I would protect you. My arms are safe for you. But most of all I let you take my books when I'm not done with them. It's okay, I do the same to you. And I let you win in my game even if you always win in yours. I think you must know that I let you win. I know because you kiss my cheek after every match even if it requires getting up. I love it when you do that.

I also love it when you come down stairs in your pajamas. You look so sleepy, I know, but it doesn't hide your big smile. I love that you trust me with your phone. I hold it when you work even if you throw it at me. I don't mind when you get distracted by games and good jokes. In fact, if they can make you giggle, then I don't mind at all.

I could go on, you know I can. I love the taste of your mouth and the feel of your callouses on my skin. The way your nails dig into my flesh when we're both too far gone to care. Your moans in my ear and your gasping declarations of love that you'll always keep. Your body against mine all night, I love that. I love that you love it too.

But, you know what, there is something that I love more than anything. More than your eyes, your archaeology, your morals and taste for good wine. Even more than your bangs and desire for coffee. More than your laugh and silly text messages. More than your kiss. When I wake up with you, I love that. Oh god, do I love that. But above all, I love that you love me. You love being in that bed with me as much as I love being there with you. I love you and me together because you love it too.

I would love you anyway. I love it when you cry when you have to leave me. It's okay, I know you'll come back. I miss you every day you're gone. Don't be afraid of the distance. I love you far too much for that. Besides, I'll keep you warm when you get home. Someday, you'll never have to go. Our love won't change. It can't. Not when I still have some of your cards and you still have my leather jacket. Love is all that, you know.

Tomorrow I'm going to love you. And the day after that. And for every day that follows. The days will pass. I'll love you for every one that does. You'll love me for all those days, too. I can't wait to see you again. You know why?

Because you'll wrap me in your arms and you'll never let me go. I'll taste the time on your lips and I'll get to wake up to you again. I can't wait for that. It won't be so long, you know. I'll see you again in no time.

In the end, I love that you love me. I love your love. I love you. You know I do. But I'll say it again so you remember, just in case.

I love you. I love you. I love you.

And I miss you.

o~o~o

This will be a series of short letters from Atem to Yugi and back again. Yes, they are meant to be a little vague. Yes, they are based on the real trial and tribulations of going long distance. It'll be more understandable later.

I am running a college blog on tumblr called "xogoestocollege" Go look it up! It'll be hilarious and I'm legit liveblogging college life. Or just find me on tumblr! My username is Xocotl.


End file.
